


Pillow Princess

by Queenofcolors



Series: Non binary Sam wilson [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, bratty sub, non binary sam wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: “Sweetheart, what are you doing?” Bucky said, watching Sam pretend to knock over a book and bend over to reveal the bright pink thong. Bucky could feel his mouth go dry as he hooked his finger under the thong strap and snapped it, hearing Sam let out a soft moan.“I’m not doing anything, Sir,” Sam said, fluttering her eyes and pouting her shiny, glossed lips. But she knew exactly what she was doing, she needed his attention, she didn’t care if she was being bratty; her Dom had been working all weekend and she missed his touch.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Non binary Sam wilson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882234
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Pillow Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Sam pronouns are they/them she/her he/him

Sam knew exactly what she was doing as she pranced into Bucky's home-office in tight, bright velvet pink sweatpants that had the word princess on the ass and a matching pink lace bralette that cupped her chest. She gave a mischievous smile as she placed the tray of food onto the desk.

“I’ll have to call you back Steve,” Bucky said as he looked upon his girlfriend with a quirked brow.

“Sweetheart, what are you doing?” Bucky said, watching Sam pretend to knock over a book and bend over to reveal the bright pink thong. Bucky could feel his mouth go dry as he hooked his finger under the thong strap and snapped it, hearing Sam let out a soft moan.

“I’m not doing anything, Sir,” Sam said, fluttering her eyes and pouting her shiny, glossed lips. But she knew exactly what she was doing, she needed his attention, she didn’t care if she was being bratty; her Dom had been working all weekend and she missed his touch.

“I just wanted to come and give you lunch,” She purred, sitting on his lap, letting her hands wander up to his chest. She kissed him roughly, letting Bucky run his hands through her black, bob cut wig. Sam let out a needy whine against Bucky lips and wiggled her hips.

“Well, I should leave you to your very important work,” she said in a mocking tone, leaving the room with Bucky aroused.

\---------

Sam grinned slightly to herself as she felt Bucky's hand wrap around her waist and palm at her crotch. She rolled her hips, grinding into Bucky’s hand.

“Sir… I’m working on this commission,” She whimpered out the blunt lie. She was drawing hearts with her gel pink pen that she only ever used when she and Bucky were playing.

“Oh, so you can interrupt me but I can’t interrupt you, my love?” Bucky cooed, letting his hands slip into her sweatpants, stroking her crotch as she let out a needy whine.

“Such a lovely princess, I get why you did it; you missed my touch didn’t you?” He cooed, kissing at her neck, letting her press against his aching cock.

“I missed your touch Sir...I..needed to get off,” She confessed, feeling Bucky pull down her sweatpants and thong. Bucky began to lick delicately at her hole, watching her clench her pretty pink hole.

“Awe, my pretty princess slut missed me. I can tell you're pretty clit is just leaking for me,” He cooed, stroking her slowly as he buried his face between her cheeks. Sam squirmed and moaned, her hands gripping the table in front of her. Bucky pulled away then pulled off the belt, watching Sam shudder against him.

“But you were a naughty slut, I was on a very important phone call, I think that deserves punishment,” He said, putting the belt around Sam’s hands and bending her over the table.

“Count to ten sweethearts,” He said as he spanked her rough, watching her count and press her ass out, wanting more.

“Such a perfect princess,” He cooed as he thrust inside her slowly, listening to the soft gasp she lets out. He tugged at the belt, bringing her closer to him as he fucked her rough.

“God, darling you’ve got such a pretty pussy feels so tight and warm against me,” He growled in her ear as she let out a moan. Bucky took her crotch into his hand, stroking her rough as he fucked her against the table.

“Sir....” She let out a moan as she came hard, letting her head fall back onto his shoulder, as he untied her. Sam turned around and pressed close, laying her head on his chest.

“You did so well, darling,” Bucky cooed, kissing her lips gently, as he led her to the bathroom.

\-----

Bucky ran the warm bathwater, adding the lavender-scented bubbles to the water. Bucky began to wash her body gently.

“Promise, me we both try not to work on weekends and make weekends our time,” Sam said as she kissed his lips gently, before scooping up bubbles and putting the bubbles on Bucky's face. Bucky let out a soft chuckle.

“Alright no more working on the weekends,” He said, putting bubbles on Sam’s nose before kissing her slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment welcomed


End file.
